My experience with Herobrine
Backstory this is the story of an experience that I had a few years ago. It scarred me for life and is the bane of my existence, and may be the end of my existence. the beginning I was playing my favourite game, Minecraft, when I entered an ice spikes biome when I was attacked by a silverfish. I was surprised at this as it seemed to just appeared out of nowhere. I killed it after it did only one damage but instead of making the usual silverfish death sound and disappearing in a puff of smoke, it screamed and made a bloody corpse. My sword was covered in blood and I was terrified. I ran through the biome when i came across a horrible sight. Steve was hanging from a rope. His eyes were closed and bleeding. Then suddenly a message came up in the chat. It said: Steve: Im sorry i couldnt stop him. Then suddenly it said: ?: NOW I AM GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. THEN A TOtem madeof gold and burning netherrack appeared. But worst of all, it had a Herobrine head on it. Then, my health bar had knives in it and my armor had 666 written on it! I was terrified. then It said: ?: I AM GOD AND I CONDEMN YOU TO DEATH! I blacked out. the end I woke up in a dark room. But when I tried to stand up my hands hit air. I was floating in a void. I screamed and begged for someone to help me. That was a mistake. I was then met by the same ships that can be found in the end, except it was not blocky. I climbed on board and was met by hyper realistic endermen. They ran at me, reaching at me with long, clawed fingers and screaming from their wide open jaws, filled with sharp black teeth. I ran and jumped to a ship with no endermen on board and I saw large, clam - like creatures that spat strange orbs of white light. I rand into the ship and picked up a long sword made of a shining blue crystal. I slashed at the orb and it dissipated into smoke. Then I heard a deafening scream. An indescribable horror wrapped long, black tentacles around the ship. I jumped to another abandoned ship as a beaked tongue the size of my whole body bit down on the deck. From further away, I could get a better view of the monster. It had a long, serpentine body that split into thousands of tentacles with cruel hooks. Its head had huge jaws, filled with thousands of blade-like teeth. At least six purple eyes burned on each side of its crocadilian head and five tongues, the central having a curved beak tasted the air. Herobrine jumped down from the monster, holding a bloody knife. He swiped at me, cutting off my fingers and making me drop the sword. I rolled to the side, causing him to miss me with his blade and stab it into the floor. I picked up the sword and hit Herobrine's ankle with all my might. The blade had no effect. He laughed and kicked me in the face, I tasted blood. He said 'I AM GOD, NOTHING CAN HURT ME!' he stabbed me in the stomach and I felt my consciousness slipping. It was then that I heard a voice. A small voice in my ear that told me 'I'm sorry this happened to you, I could not beat him. But maybe you can?' I stood up, the wound in my stomach bleeding profusely, I gripped the sword, now glowing with a powerful light and stabbed Herobrine in the chest, he died and burnt into a wither skeleton that promptly disintegrated. I was back at my computer. The wounds were gone, but i could still feel them, and I could not move or feel the fingers on my left hand. epilogue They cannot explain the pain I feel and I am forced to take strong painkillers every day, but I have nightmares every night. I cannot take it anymore. If your reading this........... IM SORRY. This was found in Micheal Hunter's suicide note. The final note was written in blood. Category:Minecrap Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll